Electrifying Coldness
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Satu dua cara harus dilakukan untuk meluluhkan hati seekor pokemon yang tidak begitu akrab denganmu. Namun, biasanya, menurut pengalaman Lyra, pokemon memilih sendiri 'caranya'. LyraxRaikou Pokephilia. Rated M.


Pokemon © GameFreak, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri

Fic by Crow

**Electrifying Coldness**

**Rated M for Pokephilia, you be warned**

Dari kesemua _Legendary Hounds_, Lyra paling tidak akrab dengan Raikou.

Raikou sangat sulit didekati. Dia begitu kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Berbeda dengan Suicune yang gemar bersenda gurau dan Entei yang tenang serta dewasa. Raikou begitu berhati-hati terhadap sekitarnya; mungkin karena itu dia memiliki refleks paling bagus diantara ketiga pokemon legendaris tersebut.

Lyra ingin mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Raikou. Ia ingin bersahabat dengan Raikou. Paling tidak sebelum ia membutuhkan kekuatannya lagi di masa depan—sebelum ia menyetor Raikou ke PC dan beristirahat.

Tiap kali Lyra membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyapa Raikou, sang pokemon species Thunder tersebut hanya memelototi Lyra. Meski sudah berkelana selama empat tahun, bisa dibilang ini baru beberapa kali Lyra mengajak Raikou berjalan-jalan bersama—menikmati udara segar. _Bisa dibilang ini adalah memang kesalahanku_, bisik batin Lyra._ Mengapa dibutuhkan waktu dua tahun lebih sebelum akhirnya aku mengajaknya keluar?_

Mungkin—jawaban yang paling tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut adalah… _Aku sedikit taku pada Raikou._

Maka hari ini Lyra memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Raikou. Bahkan Lyra meninggalkan Bakkun—typhlosion partner kesayangannya agar Raikou tidak merasa terancam dan bisa mengendorkan tensinya sedikit.

_Huff… merepotkan, tidak 'sih?_

"Raikou," Lyra, bergaya riang seperti biasa, kembali membalik tubuhnya. "Saatnya makan siang! Kau mau berry apa? Biar kublender untukmu!"

Biasanya—biasanya, pokemon milik Lyra akan bersorak riang ketika mendengar imbauan makan oleh trainer mereka. Ya, termasuk Suicune dan Entei sendiri. Tapi Raikou lain.

Ia mengendus jus Sitrus dan Lum yang terkenal lezat milik Lyra dengan perasaan penuh akan kesiagaan. "Hei, aku tidak memasukkan apapun disitu kecuali Lum dan Sitrus!" Duduk diatas tikar gulung disekitar hutan Viridian, Kanto, Lyra merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Raikou hanya menatap lurus wajah Lyra yang kini kedua pipinya sedikit menggembung karena kesal. Raikou mulai menjilati tepian mangkuk makan siangnya.

Melihat pokemon yang sudah mulai menikmati makannya, itu selalu bisa membuat bibir Lyra tersenyum simpul dengan manis. Melihat pokemon menikmati makananan buatannya, dan juga bertarung dengan setia bersamanya—tak ada satu halpun yang dapat membuat gadis berusia 16 tahun tersebut bahagia. "Hei, kau habiskan jusmu. Aku mau mencari mata air untuk mandi. Kalau tidak salah… hm, kalau tidak salah ada disekitar sini lokasinya." Kedua telinga Raikou bergidik. Lyra memberanikan dirinya memeluk kepala Raikou dengan begitu hati-hati. "Tunggu sebentar disini, ya. Kau tidak mau berjalan bersama trainer yang bau sengatan matahari, 'kan?"

Terkejut dengan anggukan ringan Raikou, Lyra berlari ke balik-balik pohon. _Mata air?_—pikir sang pokemon species Thunder. Sebagai pokemon pelari lintas benua, dengan kaki secepat halilintarnya, Raikou sudah pernah mengunjungi mata air hutan Viridian. Dia bahkan sempat membersihkan dirinya dulu disana.

Raikou terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, melihat sosok mungil Lyra yang sudah menghilang.

xXx

Selagi menguncir rambutnya kembali, Lyra menggumamkan senandung lagu yang terdengar begitu akrab di telinga para pelatih pokemon. Namun, persis ketika ia hendak kembali mengenakan celana dalam, Raikou menapakkan dirinya dari balik hutan—membuat Lyra terkejut. "H-hei, kukira siapa! Kau mengejutkanku! Maaf, aku kelamaan, ya Raikou? Airnya begitu segar, membuatku ingin bermalas-malasan! He he he! Sebentar, aku akan siap dalam dua men—HHHHIIIIT!"

Tubuh Lyra menegang kuat keatas, membentuk pola busur panah, merasakan seperti tersengat listrik berdaya super rendah. Tidak membuatnya kejang-kejang, memang, sengatan tersebut hanya mengirimkan getaran-getaran yang menggelitik ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "R-Raikou, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Raikou yang berdiri dibelakang Lyra kembali membalas pelototan trainernya. "K-kau menjilat bokongku barusan!"

Raikou tetap tak membalas. Lantas Lyra membalikkan tubuhnya, payudara kecil-namun-berisi miliknya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan. Cup CC adalah besar untuk seukuran gadis berumur 16. Ia memegang kedua tanduk-menyerupai-kumis milik Raikou dengan perasaan gemas bercampur kesal. "A-apa yang kau pikirkan!?"

Tidak bisa mendustai tubuhnya sendiri, Lyra harus mengakui bahwa setruman-setruman kecil tadi membuatnya begitu terangsang. Puting susunya, tanpa diduganya, telah merespon jauh lebih cepat daripada benaknya sendiri.

Raikou melangkah maju, dan Lyra secara refleks melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Raikou tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengeluskan kepalanya pada perut dan batas pinggul terbuka milik Lyra. Lyra terjerembab, terduduk diatas tanah. Terkejut. Ia pikir Raikou berniat menyerangnya. Kedua pahanya terbuka lebar, seolah mengijinkan apapun 'melewatinya'. Tidak membutuhkan aba-aba apapun lagi, Raikou kembali mengeluarkan lidah dan menjilat miss V milik Lyra secara perlahan.

Lyra kembali tersengat, membuat apapun yang ada dipikirannya menghilang. Ia tak memikirkan apapun lagi saat ini kecuali Raikou dihadapannya. Ketika Raikou menghentikan jilatan-jilatannya, Lyra mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu berwarna kemerahan dari selangkangan Raikou. Lyra kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tanah dan mendesah lemah. Satu lengannya menutup kedua mata. Dengan perasaan menyerah, ia kembali mendesah. "Oh, bagus. Apakah ini sudah masuk musim kawin para Raikou?

…Sepertinya ini karena aku mengurungmu didalam PC selama empat tahun lamanya… ya?"

Tubuh Lyra kembali tersengat. Kali ini Raikou menjilati seluruh sisi perut mungil dan kencang milik Lyra, dari pusar hingga payudara supel miliknya. Lyra hanya mampu mengeluarkan erangan-erangan penuh akan rangsangan, tubuhnya mengejang kuat, lidahnya terjulur, dan kedua bola matanya cuma bisa membalik keatas—penuh akan kenikmatan. Setruman demi setruman ini membuatnya gila.

"Ah, Raikou! Kalau ingin lakukan, lakukan saja!" Kembali meraih 'tanduk' putih Raikou, Lyra mengangkat dan berteriak tepat dihadapan pokemon legendaris tersebut.

Raikou melangkahkan kedua kaki depannya kesisi dada Lyra, dan si gadis meraihnya untuk dijadikan pegangan. Perlahan namun pasti tongkat daging berwarna merah segar milik Raikou memasuki pintu pertahanan vagina Lyra. Ini tidak membuatnya kesusahan atau 'pecah perawan'. Lyra sudah pernah, secara tak sengaja, bercinta dengan Typhlosion-nya. Jadi… Sebenarnya hubungan _interspecies _antara manusia-digimon sudah banyak terjadi dikalangan trainer.

Masih berusaha mendapatkan momentum gerakan 'hewani'-nya, penis merah Raikou terus mendesak masuk leher rahim mungil Lyra-yang hanya tinggal tunggu waktu hingga melonggar akibat penetrasi-penetrasi menggairahkan yang akan terus berulang ini.

Raikou menggeram. Dia akan segera mengeluarkan genjotan piston _bestial _para pokemon. Tapi, untuk sekelompok legendaris yang tidak berhubungan sex secara sembarangan, ini akan menjadi sangat luar biasa bagi Lyra.

Tubuh Lyra kembali menegang. Kali ini bukan karena sengatan listrik, namun karena kepala penis milik Raikou berhasil menyentuh dinding pertahanan rahim gadis tersebut. Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan meliuk keatas, kedua matanya melebar, dan lidahnya tak bisa tertahan di dalam rongga mulut. "Aaaghk… ge-gerakkan, Raikou…! Gerakkan pinggulmu, j-jangan diam saja… aahh!"

"**Grrr!**"

Seolah menuruti perintah trainer-nya dalam pertarungan, Raikou mulai menggerakkan pinggul kekuatan bestial-nya. Tubuh mungil Lyra dihempas-terjangkan oleh kekuatan piston tenaga legendaris, membuat pintu vagina Lyra memerah akibat gesekan-gesekan penis Raikou yang kini sudah terbalut 'pelumas alami'. "Ahh! Argh~!"

Bahkan seekor Raikou 'pun mengeluarkan desahan napas yang berat—seperti manusia. Lyra tersenyum puas. "Mumpung sedang didalam hutan, keluarkan s-seluruh kemampuanmu, Raikou! L-lagipula, sudah empat tahun kau kukurung didalam PC—pasti membosankan… Arhh! Ahh~!"

Rambut coklat Lyra kembali berantakan. Lucu memang bagaimana Lyra selalu memasang topi rajutnya terlebih dahulu. Raut wajahnya, alhasil, menampilkan raut seksi dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

Raikou meneruskan genjotannya. Belum ada tanda-tanda seperti dia akan segera berhenti. Dilain pihak, Lyra terus berteriak dan mengutuk, karena dia saat ini tengah sekuat tenaga menahan ledakan orgasmenya. Lyra mengangkat kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Raikou, dan mendekatkan wajah pokemon anjing tersebut. "Cepat, selesaikan Raikou… ah, argh! A-aku sudah tida kuat~~aaa, aaarhtt! AUUGGGHHHH! Rai~kou~~~!"

Satu hentakan terakhir, Raikou menembakkan benih legendarisnya kedalam rahim Lyra. Ledakan itu beradu dengan terjangan balik orgasme Lyra yang tak kalah habis-habisan. Perut Lyra terasa penuh—terasa siap meledak. Namun kenikmatan duniawi ini menutupi semua akal sehat dan keempat indera Lyra lainnya.

Lyra terjatuh ketanah. Lemah, tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya terangkat diatas kepala, tatapannya menampilkan kepuasan tak tertahankan, dan kakinya—yang kini masih mengangkang bergetar-getar secara bersamaan dengan sekujur tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa sperma Raikou mengalir keluar, ketika pokemon tersebut mencabut penisnya dari dalam leher rahim Lyra.

Gadis tersebut melirik Raikou. "Hh… hh… Kau puas, jagoan?"

Raikou, dengan letih, berjalan kesisi Lyra disertai dengan lengkingan pelan dan lemahnya. Raikou mejilati pipi dan sisi leher serta telinga Lyra. Si gadis tersenyum puas. "Ha ha ha! Sepertinya aku 'benar-benar' berhasil menjinakkanmu sekarang."

Setelah itu, Lyra kembali berdiri dengan bantuan popohan Raikou. "Aku akan kembali mandi. Ya ampun, berantakan begini!" Ia dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Raikou. "Dan ingat, kali ini tidak ada intip-intipan, tukang ngintip!"

Raikou mengangguk. Dia belum mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berlebihan, namun Lyra yakin bahwa Raikou kini sudah menyukai dirinya.

Ada kalanya pokemon itu tak bisa dibuat-buat sifatnya, dan lebih bagus tetap seperti ini. _Menurutku_.

|FIN|

AN: Katakan kalau saya harus menulis lebih banyak lagi bestiality/pokephilia humanxpokemon. Maaf jika banyak typo, saya ga sempat mem-beta fic satu ini.

Additional note: I do love Lyra. Dari kesemua female protagonist pokemon, saya paling pro kepada Lyra karena dia terasa begitu dekat dengan pokemon. Mungkin karena dibawa langusng berpetualangan dibelakang dia kali ya? Saya paling suka hubungan antara Lyra dan Typhlosion. Yeah, ga heran kenapa Typhlosion saya sudah level 72 sementara yang lainnya baru sebatas 50-an. Dan, ya. Saya main BW dan BW2 dulu sebelum main SS.


End file.
